


Sterling

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Piercing, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides he needs an adornment</p><p>IDK it wrote itself in my head this morning and wouldn't go away. I just desperately need piercings in this pairing. I'm SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterling

John decides to get his nipple pierced on a Thursday after work. It hurts a hell of a lot more than he anticipated but the thought of the look on James's face when he sees it for the first time far outweighs the discomfort.

He doesn’t tell James first hand. No text, no call. He just leaves the sheet with the aftercare instructions for nipple piercings highlighted on the counter in the kitchen.

He goes to his studio in the basement to work on his latest project. He’s there an hour and a half before he feels James press up behind him, cock already half hard.

James pulls the ear buds loose and whispers, “Let me see.”

John’s shirt is already half way over his head by the time he turns. He’s supposed to keep it covered for a few more hours before the first cleaning but he figures a few minutes won’t hurt. He peels one side of the bandaid back carefully, leaving the other side clinging to his chest so he can cover it back up.

James’s eyes zero in on the red, puffy flesh of John’s left nipple now adorned with a simple stainless steel barbell.

“Fuck, John. That’s gorgeous.”

James’s eyes are hungry and his fingers twitch as his hand lifts.

He pulls back at the last minute as his eyes close. He takes a shuddering breath before opening his eyes again.

James immediately reaches for John’s other nipple. His fingers roll and tug while he stares at the piercing. His tongue comes out swipe slowly along his lower lip.

James lowers his mouth to John’s other nipple but his eyes never stray from the piercing. John gasps, cock twitching in his pants as James pulls him closer. He bends John back over his arm, lips sucking, teeth sinking in.

John’s nipples have always been overly sensitive and now with slight pain still radiating from the piercing and James attached to his other he feels his knees go weak and his cock harden.

James pushes one of his legs between John’s. He rubs against James’s thigh slowly, a soft moan echoing off the walls.

When James pulls up he takes John’s mouth with his. It’s sloppy and wet and hard. James’s tongue invades John’s mouth, fucking inside before biting and then tugging on his lower lip.

“I can’t wait to touch it, to taste it. How long?” James asks as he pulls back.

“He said minimum of 3 weeks. But once it no longer hurts when I clean it, and it's no longer swollen, you can touch it, gently, and it will have to be cleaned afterward. A full year probably, before we can be...a little rougher.”

James steps back with a deep breath. He takes in the sculpture John had been working on.

“Go back to work, I’ll call you for dinner.”

James has to adjust his cock and John just smirks at him.

Its weeks of sea salt soaks and emu oil and gentle cleansing. The pain decreasing every day little by little until one day John completely forgets it’s there. That is until his shirt catches it as he’s climbing the stairs. His knees buckle and his cock pulses. He’s hard instantly from the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt.

All of his touching so far had been clinical, purposeful and so the pleasure had been minimal and John had been afraid that he’d been one of the few who lost feeling instead of gained it. But this simple, unexpected catch and pull told him everything was working fine.

John waits one more week. Testing it on his own randomly before he decides it’s time to tell James.

James is reading, glasses perched on the end of his nose, as he waits for John to exit the bathroom. John heads straight for him.

He settles himself in James’s lap, knees tight to James’s hips as he takes the book and sets it aside before doing the same with James’s reading glasses. He takes one of James’s fingers into his mouth and wets the tip before cutting his eyes down to his piercing.

James is immediately at attention. Very gently he rubs his wet finger over John’s nipple.

John’s breath stutters out and his head falls back. His body rocks down onto James’s with a sharp gasp as James presses against him carefully.

James taps it softly and John moans. Heat pools in his groin as his balls go tight. James sits up, hands going to John’s back as he swipes his tongue lightly across the glinting metal.

John shudders, goosebumps breaking out, pulse kicking up another notch.

“Fuck…James.”

He’s so hard already. His cock is throbbing and he can feel the echo of his heartbeat in the flesh under James’s tongue. Pleasure shoots through him, his blood turning liquid as fire lights down his spine. He’s tingling all over, and John swears he can feel every single taste bud on James's tongue as it swipes over him again and again.

First its little kitten licks with the flat of his tongue and then it's the hard point circling around and around. A gentle tug on one of the balls has John raking his nails over James's scalp and pulling him closer.

He holds the back of James’s head to keep him in place as James’s tongue licks and licks and licks, soft and slow like he’s got nothing else in the world to do but bathe John’s nipple. He pushes himself further into James’s mouth.

His hips hitch, his cock is rubbing against James’s stomach as his body rolls down. James pulls back and uses his thumb to rub up and down and then back and forth. He lets the stub of his nail scrape softly and John nearly screams at how good it is.

James is watching him, eyes hooded, the green quickly disappearing by a widening ring of black. His face is tight, need radiating off him. John wishes briefly that they were fucking, that he was sitting on James's cock, but he knows neither of them have the patience for it right now. 

John is panting out sharp, short breaths, body undulating against James’s, fingers digging into James’s shoulders as he hangs on.

James rolls them quickly, hips pressing down and John writhes, his own hips pushing up, head digging into the bed as he stretches his torso out.

He licks over him again, this time twisting his other nipple at the same time and John hisses, then whines, body going tight.

He alternates between tapping and rubbing and John can’t think. He can’t feel anything beyond the heat searing his chest. His cock is pulsing precome in his shorts making him sticky and wet. James is relentless, gentle but not letting up on the pressure. John can feel his nipple swelling. He’s sore in the absolute best way.

James is on his knees, all his weight on one arm as he alternates between John’s nipples with the other hand. Back and forth, first tugging one roughly, pulling hard before gently rubbing across the other. The dueling sensations have John moaning a litany of _please_ and _more_ and _don't stop._

“Can’t wait until I can suck it. Get my teeth in it, get you swollen and sore. I can’t wait to rub my cock all over it. Can’t wait to come all over it.”

John’s hips jerk up, and his body freezes in mid arch. He comes in his shorts in hard bursts as James continues to swipe his thumb back and forth. John’s body is twitching, breath gasping out as he convulses through the aftershocks. His nerves are singing like there’s electricity in his veins, and he can’t stop shivering.

He’s got enough presence of mind to shove his hand down James’s flannel pants. It only takes three pulls before he’s coming over John’s fist, his forehead pressed to John’s chest, shaking and moaning as his hips hitch.

James collapses onto him, careful of where he lands. John looks down and he’s a bit puffy, a little red, but not in pain and he thinks they did alright for the first time. He also can’t wait until they have no restrictions.


End file.
